


Mysterious Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, LGBTQ, Language, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Maturity, Morning Cuddles, Mystery, Platonic Cuddling, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Velma’s night was nice and quiet until her thoughts crowded her mind. Her thinking and thinking made her remember a special person she really loved since the beginning.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Velma’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma’s night was nice and quiet until her thoughts crowded her mind. Her thinking and thinking made her remember a special person she really loved since the beginning.

The ink in the pen while Velma was writing on some paper made a sound that always makes her relaxed. Writing down the last mystery her and the gang did years ago is something she kept private from them from for a long time, even when she was a teenager. Now that they are getting older, they focus less on the mysteries and more on real adult things. Velma sighed to herself as she remembers the feeling of solving mysteries with the people she loved. Not hearing “If it weren’t for You Meddling Kids” made her even sadder than she already was. But then, there was Daphne, Daphne Blake. Someone that made her feel special on every one of those mysteries. Her intelligence, her bubbly personality, her style, just everything about Daphne had Velma in awe.

She got so lost in thought that she messed up a word that she was writing. “Ugh not again...” Velma sighed and put her pen away. Looking out the window, Velma wondered what her friends were doing at the moment. Probably asleep considering it was 2:00 in the morning. To be honest she didn’t remember some of the crazy things they did. She decided that maybe it was best for her to go to bed. She got up from her chair and headed to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small chapter!


	2. Daphne’s Night

The crystal chandelier shined in Daphne’s room as she twirled with Fred’s ascot in her hand. Her orange hair swirling around with her. She placed Fred’s ascot on her nightstand and she smiled and sighed in awe while looking at it. Her feet dangled at the side of her bed before she jumped down again. She went to her balcony and looked up at the stars. “I sure wonder what the gang is doing right about now. It would be good to know.” She said to herself.

She went back inside and turned off her lights and laid in bed. “Speaking of the gang, I do miss Fred and weirdly enough Velma..” She turned to her cat, Fluffy, who was beside her. “At least you’ll listen to me right?” Daphne asked fluffy. All he did was meowed and turned the other way making Daphne frown. “Rude.” Daphne got under the covers and looked at the magnifying glass what was propped up in its holder. It was Velma’s of course. The glass still has cracks on it. Her parents asked her many times if she wanted it fixed, but she didn’t want to erase the memories that were on that magnifying glass.

She already knew that Velma probably had a backstory about each crack. As she was thinking about it, a knock was on her door. She got up and opened it. “Daphne honey, there’s a guess for you at the door.” Her father said. “Thanks dad.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed down stairs to the front door. When she finally made it down there, she couldn’t believe who it was. “I see you haven’t changed a bit since I last saw you, huh Daphne?” “I suppose you could say that. You have changed a bit Velma. I’ve noticed you’ve grown out your hair.” Daphne pointed out. Velma touched her hair and smiled. “Come in, we have so much to talk about.”


	3. Talking

Velma followed Daphne up the stairs into her room. Daphne closed the door behind Velma, turned on the lights, and sat on her bed. “So! How are you? And why are you here at like 9:00 PM? You look tired and worn out. Are you okay?” Daphne asked so many questions that it made Velma stumble back a little. “I thought about you tonight. I knew you'd be up this late so I decided to see you.” Velma’s voice was soft and soothing, filled with a little bit of worry. “Huh, that’s strange because I was thinking about you too,” Daphne said. She took Fred’s ascot and started fidgeting with it.

Velma notices her magnifying glass in the corner of her eye, sparkling in the light. Daphne also noticed she probably saw it. “I haven’t touched the magnifying glass since the last time we saw each other. I just cleaned it a few times if I saw a speck of dirt or dust. My parents asked me if I wanted the cracks to be fixed but I said no.” “Why did you say no?” Velma asked, sitting next to Daphne on her bed. “It’s because I know you and you probably have a backstory for every crack on the magnifying glass,” Daphne said, smiling at Velma. “Your hair is long now. It’s cute.” “Hehe, thanks,” Velma answered. Velma felt her blush spreading across her cheeks.

Daphne put Fred’s ascot back on her nightstand and grabbed her cat. “I’m sure you remember Fluffy right?” Daphne asked Velma. “Yeah, I remember him.” Velma started to pet him. “Would you like to go out for a walk?” Daphne sat fluffy down on the bed. “Uh, sure.” Velma loved walks with Daphne. Mainly because her perfume will always leave a scent behind her as she walks. “I’ll go get dressed,” Daphne said. Daphne got up and went to her closet. Velma went out on the balcony to look at the moon and stars.

The wind rustled the trees and bushes. She wanted to tell Daphne why she really came here, but she didn’t know how or when. She thought maybe she can tell her when they go on her walk, but she knows that Daphne will have a lot to talk about to the point where she would be interrupted every second. Velma took off her glasses and cleaned them. “Okay, I’m ready.” Daphne was wearing a purple crop top and a plaid skirt. “Great! Let’s go.” Velma sounded eager to leave. 

The two girls left the house and started walking. “So, what do you want to talk about it now!” Daphne said excitedly. “Well um, Daphne-” “Oh I’m modeling now and I’m so excited!” “That’s exciting to hear Daphne but-” “And I learned more skills for Karate-” Velma stopped walking and gripped Daphne’s shoulders. “Daphne just listen to me for one second,” Velma said. Daphne was quiet. “The actual reason why I came here is that I need your help.” “My help? For what?” Velma held out her hand. In her hand was a Crystal heart on a chain glowing bright red.

“Velma, what is that?” “Over the summer I was doing some research about some things..and I came across the Red Heart chain. I went looking for it and found it. They say if you get it, you will forever be in-depth to someone…” Suddenly, the air turned freezing cold. “Oh, no..” Velma breathed. “What is it!!” Daphne asked, shaking Velma’s arm. “He’s here…”


	4. The Lake incident

Daphne’s POV:

Fear took over my body as a man came out of nowhere. It looked like he came from the fog and mist he created when he tried to scare me and Velma. I grabbed Velma’s hand tightly because I was terrified of what we were seeing. “V-Velma, who is this?” I whispered in her ear. Her grasp on my hand became more firm. “Daphne, listen to me. When I say run, you run.” Velma whispered back. The word run filled my mind.

If we run, we might be doomed. From the looks of it, the man looked very angry. “Greetings Velma.“ The man said. Velma rolled her eyes at him. “Velma, do you know-“ “I believe you have something of mine?” The man held his hand out. Was this the part where we run? The adrenaline took over my body and I let go of Velma’s hand and ran. I ran as fast as I could away from everything. Soon Velma joined me. “Why did you run!?” Velma yelled. “My adrenaline took over and I took off!!” Velma sighed loudly and pointed to a motel up ahead. “We can stay there for the night,” Velma said, slowing down. “You say for the...night, what if we...need more...nights..” I panted as I slowed down as well. “Will figure something out, we just can’t go back to your house.” “Why?” I questioned.

Velma looked down at the ground. That meant it wasn’t good. “Don’t worry about it..” Velma said, her voice low and almost like a whisper. I really wanted her to tell me, but I think it’s best for me to leave it alone.

Velma’s POV:

The cold air fogged my glasses as my hands were shaking from being frightened. “Velma, stop shaking it’s going to be okay-" “Daphne you don’t understand. It’s not a damsel in distress type of thing. It’s a life and death situation.” I stated firmly. Daphne put her hands on her hips with an attitude and glared at me. This was bound to be a disaster. I looked away before she said anything.

A few seconds past and there was no yelling. I looked up to see Daphne just staring at me with a weird expression on her face. “Um, Daphne?” I tried to walk towards her to make her snap out of her trance but she backed away. “Okay, Daphne you’re freaking me out-“ “S-Spider...” Daphne stuttered. Daphne took off running once again leaving me behind. I ran after as quickly as I can. You could hear the spider screeching as it ran after us. “We’re going to die!!!” Daphne screamed loudly. “Will you just shut up and run!!” I screamed back.

Daphne started screaming like her life was ending, which it might, but we’re not going to get into that. We took a left turn, still hearing the spider screeching as it chases us. “Where are we even running to!!?” I questioned. “I thought the motel!?” Daphne shouted. “The motel is back there!!!” We came across a cliff in front of a lake and stopped dead in our tracks. 

Third Person:

”I think we lost the spider.” Daphne said, sighing in relief. “We have to jump,” Velma said forcefully. “Wait did you just say jump?” “Yes Daphne, we have to jump." Velma said firmly, grabbing Daphne's hand. "On a count of three, we jump, okay?" "But, Velma-" Daphne was cut off by Velma counting down. "3, 2-" Velma stopped counting to the sound of Daphne jumping in the lake Without hesitation. "Daphne!!" Velma yelled, jumping in the lake to go after her. Velma's glasses were nowhere in sight, but that didn't stop her from swimming after Daphne.

Daphne was holding on to a tree branch, breathing really hard. When Velma finally caught up, the tree branch began to break. "Shit!!" Daphne shrieked. "Daphne, you're going to have to let go of the tree branch," Velma said, trying to reassure her. As she said that, the branch broke even further. "Shit!! No!! Don't break!!!" Daphne cried, still hanging onto the broken branch. "Daphne, let go of the branch, I will catch you!!" Velma kept trying to persuade Daphne to let go, but it didn't work.

Velma was going to say something again until the branch completely broke. Daphne fell into the water, not able to catch something to break her fall. Not even Velma could catch her in time. "Fuck!!" Velma shouted loudly, making birds fly out of the trees. Velma went underwater and saw Daphne laying there on the dirt ground with her skirt caught on a rock. Velma removed the rock and grabbed Daphne and swam back up to the surface.

She swam as fast as she could to land to help Daphne out with her breathing. Once she swam near land, she placed Daphne on the hard cold ground and looked at her. Velma caressed Daphne's cheek with her thumb, feeling stupid that she didn't catch her. Daphne's heart was beating still, which was good, but Velma wanted her to be unconscious for a while. She cradled Daphne in her lap and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, then dripped onto Daphne's cheeks. Velma repeated the words, "please be okay, please be okay" over and over again. Daphne's breathing may be decent and her heart was beating, but that can stop at any minute. Velma cried and cried, rocking back and forth, wanting Daphne to be okay.


	5. The silence

Daphne’s POV: 

My eyes slowly opened to the dark sky above me. I’m glad that I’m okay and that I was alive, but my back was hurting. I groaned at the pain and turned more to the side, not noticing that I was on Velma. Her head was against the tree we were by, her eyes were closed, and she was snoring softly. I didn’t see her glasses on her face, so maybe they are somewhere close around here? Velma tilted her head the other way still asleep. I smiled at her for a while until I notice how her tears stained her cheeks. “Why was she crying?” I thought to myself.

In the end, we’re alive but so far away from home. All that there is to remember is that we were getting chased by a giant spider, Velma stole something, my adrenaline gets in the way, and now we are here, in the middle of nowhere with no plan or no place to stay. I felt like crying there like a child who lost their mom, but I held the tears back. Maybe Velma was right, this is no damsel in distress situation like I always have been in, this is a life and death situation, there’s right and wrong, left and right, cause and effect, a world that is so new to me. A world that I never experienced. Velma has experienced this type of world. She never once played the role of damsel in distress. She’s the brains and sometimes the hero of the different situations like in the past. Like how she saved me when I fell into the water.

I looked up at her and stared at her for a while, admiring how she can even deal with me. I Grabbed Velma’s hand and held it. What is this feeling? The sudden feeling of gratitude towards her feels different than usual. My face was getting hot and it’s not even warm outside. Something about Velma changed my perspective about her and it’s really confusing me.

I gripped her hand tighter feeling frustrated and confused. Suddenly, a sleepy groan filled my ears. It was Velma. Velma with her sleepy eyes looked at me and smiled. “You’re alive...” She said. Her voice sounded raspy like she was sick. “Barely...” I replied looking away from her. “You’re holding my hand...really tight Daphne.” I loosened my grip on Velma’s hand to make her feel more comfortable. “It’s still night time?” Velma asked. “Yeah, but I don’t know what time it is...” I said, looking at Velma with a worried expression.

Velma picked me up like it was nothing, then placed me right next to her. “We can make a camp?” She suggested. “You know how I feel about camping Velma.” I answered, shivering at the thought of it. Velma rolled her eyes and got up. “Well, we have to get moving to see if there’s a cabin or a motel that we can get in.” “With what money Velma, I don’t have any money.” As I told her this, she began to walk away.

Velma’s POV:

“Velma wait up!!” Daphne shouted behind me. I really didn’t have a clue where we were going to stay. I know that camping out wasn’t an option even if we could get the stuff for it because Daphne is so picky. I checked my pocket to see if I still had the crystal heart. It was still in one piece. Daphne started to kick twigs and jump over things and pretended she was fighting someone. Normally she doesn’t do this unless she was extremely thinking about something that is important to her. “Daphne,” I said. Daphne jumped. “Y-Yes?” She stuttered. “What’s on your mind? You’re really doing some extra things don’t you think?” Daphne looked up at the sky and back to me and said the words “It’s nothing”. Like I will believe that? Something must be up.

We continued walking in silence and nothing but silence. Usually, Daphne might be complaining or talking about her hobbies and Job offers, but that didn’t happen. I was quite relieved but confused about why it wasn’t happening like it uses to. The silence between us was weird and not normal at all. “Daphne.” “Hm?” “Why are you so quiet?” I questioned. Daphne stopped walking. “Um, I don’t know, I guess I don’t have much to say tonight hehe..” Daphne laughed. Her laugh wasn’t normal. Her laugh usually sounds more uplifting or cute, not dull and depressing. She’s hiding something, and I’m going to find out sooner or later.

We walked and walked until we found a small house with the lights on. “It’s a house!!” Daphne shouted excitedly. She ran towards it as fast as she could. “Daphne!” I yelled. Her adrenaline is really active today. Daphne knocked on the door like she was in danger. When the door finally opened, an old lady in a nightgown appeared. Her hair was gray, braided into a French braid. Her wrinkles on her face really gave her that old look. “May I help you?” She asked in a rude tone. “I and my friend were wondering if we can stay here for a while,” Daphne said. The old lady looked at me and back at Daphne then at me again. “Velma, what a pleasant surprise.” Mumbled the old lady. “Hurry up and get inside, it’s cold out there.” The old lady stepped out of the way to let me and Daphne in the small house. The house was nice and warm. The smell of soup filled the room which made me feel safe. Me and Daphne sat down at the table.

The old lady sat down in front of us with a book in hand. She placed it on the table and opened it. “You stole the crystal heart, obviously there’s a reason right?” The old lady said. Her eyes brows were shaped into an angry motion. “Yes, a reason that I would like to keep to myself,” I responded. Daphne shifted in her seat. “You’re going to have to stay here for 5 nights Velma. You and your friend have to come up with a plan.” The old lady said, her voice sounding soft and sweet. “Um, how do you know Velma?” Daphne asked, fully invested in the situation. “I was one of the guards that helped Velma get the crystal.” I clenched my fist hearing the word helped.

She didn’t help me, she lied to me, and she’s lying to Daphne right now. Daphne smiled and looked at me. I looked at her with a frown then looked away. “I’m going to bed, it’s too late for this nonsense-“ Daphne cut me off. “Nonsense you created.” I glared at her and went to find the guest room the old lady had. “If you’re looking for the guest room, down the hall and take a left and there it is.” The old lady shouted. 

Third Person POV:

Velma entered the room and sat down on the bed. She looked around the room noticing the spider webs and the dust. She then saw a pair of glasses with a note that said her name on it. Velma smiled at the new pair of glasses and grabbed them. They were the right prescription for her and everything. She took them off and placed them on the nightstand, forgetting about the note. Daphne walked in yawning and whining. She took off her plaid skirt and sat on the bed. “A lot of things are happening so fast,” Daphne whispered. “Mhm.,” Velma mumbled, going under the covers. Daphne did the same. They both stared at the ceiling; the same silence that Velma was worried about filling the room.

Daphne took a deep breath

and let it all out and turned on her side. Velma cleared her throat and turned to her side as well. “Well, good night..” Daphne said sleepily. “Good night..” Velma replied, yawning. The silence was still there, and it was bothering Velma too much. Velma didn’t realize that she was crying until she felt Daphne turn over. “Hey what’s wrong?” Daphne asked. Velma turned over and looked at Daphne. “It’s nothing...” Velma said in a low voice, “don’t worry about it...” Daphne frowned knowing that Velma was lying.

“You look like you need a hug.” Daphne pointed out. Daphne held out her arms so that Velma could hug her. Velma hugged Daphne tightly and began to cry. Daphne rubbed Velma’s back to make her feel more relaxed. The silence returned, but this time, it was new and more heartwarming. Something that Velma thought she would never experience. This silence made Velma fall asleep quickly, making Daphne smile. Two minutes later, Daphne fell asleep with Velma in her arms. The silence that used to bother Velma soon became a silence that Velma loved and will never forget.


	6. The fawn of the morning

Velma’s POV:  
The sun shined brightly on my face as I slowly wake up. Strands of orange hair was on my forehead, along with the sound of soft snoring from Daphne. I was in her grasp, trying to break free to go use the bathroom, but she was too strong. I sighed and laid there waiting so Daphne can let me go. I can hardly remember what happened last night with me and Daphne. Maybe I was too tired and forgot? Daphne made some sudden movement and groaned. She was waking up. Her eyes slowly opened and she finally moved away from me. “G-Good morning Velma...” She said sleepily. “Good morning Daphne.” I answered with a smile. I stood up, stretched, and walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.   
  
After I used the bathroom, I turned on the shower and got in. The water dripping on my body, the sound of the water pouring down on the shower floor, the shower glass stained with water droplets. The smell of the ginger scent plug that was placed probably last night filled my senses.

I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I looked different. It looked like I was more tired than I usually am. I touched the mirror then pulled my hand away, and placed my hand on my chest. Maybe it was my long hair that I decided to grow out, maybe it was the sudden change of events, maybe...maybe it’s Daphne. The feeling of her hands in my hair as I was drifting off to sleep last night, her lavender scent that she always has on. What was this feeling? This feeling keeps coming back to punch me in the face of shame.

I clenched onto the sink tightly, feeling like I would break down any minute from the stress that I was in. “Velma, are you almost done in there?” Daphne questioned, knocking on the door. “Almost,” I responded in a tremble like tone. There’s just something about Daphne that’s making me feel this way. I still don’t know why or how it’s happening but it’s annoying the crap out of me. I decided to just let it all out. I let out a frantic scream; hot tears streaming down my face. What have I done? Why did I make Daphne come with me? Why did I make Daphne be the one I want to be in-depth with forever. 

The door opened and Daphne looked at me with worry in her eyes. “Velma-” I cut Daphne off by hugging her. I cried in her shoulder, not wanting to leave her warmth. “Velma?” Daphne said with a question in her voice. I didn’t want to explain what was wrong with me at all. I released her from the hug and looked at her. “I just had a breakdown, that’s all,” I said, trying to reassure her that I was okay and she didn’t have to worry about me. We switched places with each other and I headed to the guest room. 

Third Person:  
The two girls at this point we’re worried for each other. The things that were happening was putting a number on both of them. Daphne thought there might’ve been I slight miscommunication between her and Velma, considering that Velma has been very distant and spacey since the man showed up in the forest near Daphne’s house. Daphne thought about calling Fred and Shaggy for help, but she had no phone to do so. Velma thought about her and Daphne walking into town to call on a phone in a store that was available. But that will only happen after they have a better plan then that.

Minutes after Daphne got out the shower, Velma was sitting in the kitchen reading a book and surrounded herself with newspapers. “Velma, what the hell are you doing?” Daphne always known that Velma loved reading, but sometimes Velma’s reading can get out of hand. “I’m trying to make a plan.” Velma responded. Daphne tilted her head in confusion.

“Aren’t we suppose to make a plan together?”

”Well I didn’t think you had any ideas since you’re always in a frantic mood.” Velma mumbled under her breath, already annoyed with Daphne.

“And what is that suppose to mean? You’re thinking I can’t think on my own!!?” Daphne yelled. “Daphne-“ “No, I can’t deal with you right now. I’m going outside.” And that’s what Daphne did. She founded it strange that Velma use to be in a distraught mood then magically is in a mood that causes anger and frustration towards her. Daphne walked around the house to find a garden, a very big garden.   
  
Daphne sat on a small bench, watching squirrels fight over a nut, rabbits looking for food, an ants climbing up and down their ant hill. The smell of flowers filled Daphne's senses, making her smile. Sooner or later, Velma came outside to look for Daphne. Velma felt bad for the things she said to Daphne a few moments ago, so she wanted to apologize. She found Daphne in the garden looking at the ground. She walked over to her and sat next to her.   
  
“Hey.” Velma said, breaking the silence that was there.“I’m guessing you’re here to apologize...” Daphne remarked, looking away. “Well yeah-” “You’re forgiven, because you’re right. Sometimes I can’t think on my own. I just expect for someone to take care of it y’know, not me.” “Well, I believe you can think on your own Daphne. I mean you’re smart, you’re fun to be around, you have bright ideas.” Velma maybe stating her own opinion about Daphne, but Daphne was still not amused by it.

”But I’m not smart as you or have the brains like you. There’s so much more to say about you and all of you have that I don’t..” Daphne whispered, pulling her legs up her chest, laying her head on her knees. The tears started to fall down and Daphne was trying to wipe them away. Velma put a arm around Daphne and pulled her closer to her.

Daphne’s POV:  
Velma suddenly pulled me closer to her, almost like a comforting hug. I tugged at the ends of Velma shirt and buried my face In her shoulder. “What are you doing?” Velma questioned. I didn’t answer and just stayed like that for awhile. A few minutes later I removed my face from Velma’s shoulder and looked at her. “I never asked you this, but the moment we’re in right now, It feel best to for me to ask you.” “Okay?” Velma replied confused. “Will I ever find someone that loves me?” I asked, looking at the ground. 

Velma looked me straight in the eyes and touch my hand. “You’ll find someone Daphne, someone that will appreciate all the things you do.” Velma said, smiling. We stared at each other for a minute, the space between us closing in. Velma’s grasp on my hand became a little more tighter. If felt like we were about to kiss, that was until the old lady came outside.

”Breakfast is made in the kitchen for you two.” The old lady stated. We nodded and got up. “Oh my god!!” Velma shrieked. “What!?” I was confused why Velma was yelling all of a sudden. “There’s a cute fawn over there!!” Velma was smiling so much. “Well, they do say the fawn of the morning makes a good day for two individuals.” I said, smiling with Velma.


End file.
